<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Good boys with bad habits. by CherryVampire</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24986278">Good boys with bad habits.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CherryVampire/pseuds/CherryVampire'>CherryVampire</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Cherry's Shadowhunter Quarantine Party [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alec Lightwood Needs A Hug, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Canon Gay Relationship, Drug Addiction, Drug Use, Drug Withdrawal, Emetophilia, Head of the Institute Alec Lightwood, Hurt Alec Lightwood, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I'm Sorry, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Kinda, M/M, Malec, Sick Alec Lightwood, Sickfic, Supportive Magnus Bane, True Love, Vomiting, Why Did I Write This?, golden boy - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 02:33:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,119</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24986278</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CherryVampire/pseuds/CherryVampire</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>At first, Alexander wasn't so convinced to use it... But now, now it was very different... </p><p>He liked it way too much... And it was fine... Until a new ten years old Shadowhunter got hurt on his first patrol and he almost wasn't able to save him... then maybe using that mundane powder was getting out of control.</p><p> </p><p>Or that story where Alec has a little problem with drugs that no one wants but I do.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Cherry's Shadowhunter Quarantine Party [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1795138</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>70</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Good boys with bad habits.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I'm sorry, I have no excuse this time. I just missed writing angst and sick fics, and there's not much content of this kind in the "Alec Lightwood" tag.</p><p>Enjoy it!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>At first, he wasn't very convinced about using it, he wasn't even sure it would work, angelic blood and all that.</p><p> </p><p>But it had been a hard week; Jace was completely lost to Clary and made her second in all the crazy things she thought, Valentine was still around trying to kill them, Isabelle tried to look like her mother to get along with her, the same mother who wanted to marry him to Lydia Branwell for the sake of the Lightwood last name.</p><p> </p><p>So, he just thought "fuck it" as he accepted the plastic straw that that rich boy offered him, inhaling, with a practice that he didn't even have, that line of translucent powder on the glass table of that club on the Upper East Side.</p><p> </p><p>From there, it was all history ... <em>and chaos.</em></p><p> </p><p>He went from just using it when he had a bad day, to three times a month, to twice a week ... Now, he rubbed his dusty fingers against his gums before an important mission.</p><p> </p><p><em>Just like that night.</em> It was an important mission, the first for a group of children with no more than ten years old each one, who had been left in his care as the next head of the New York institute.</p><p> </p><p>It was a simple mission, to finish with a small infestation of three demons that Alec would have finished with them in seconds.</p><p> </p><p>But nothing happened as it was supposed to. <em>Three small demons turned out to be six Halpha demons.</em></p><p> </p><p>Chaos broke out ... And he had probably rubbed more of that powder than what he used to if that funny feeling told him anything.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>It took him twice as long to finish the demons, and just as he was about to tell the children to run back to the Institute, <em>one of them let out a scream.</em></p><p> </p><p><em>His blood ran cold.</em> That infant's cry of pure terror would resonate inside his head for all his life.</p><p> </p><p>Alec took one of his arrows as fast as that stupor allowed and aimed at the demon with trembling hands and sweat covering his face.</p><p> </p><p>The boy screamed and tried to shake off the sharp claws of the demon, while it was flying higher and higher, trying to take him away.</p><p> </p><p>It took seven arrows for that demon to disintegrate in an explosion of ichor.</p><p> </p><p>The boy's body fell onto the concrete, Alec almost suffered a heart attack… Running towards the boy as fast as he could. The boy, thanks the Angel, despite being unconscious, was still breathing.</p><p> </p><p>He gathered the other kids together and carefully lifted the boy in his arms, instructing the slightly terrified boys and girls to run before him to the Institute.</p><p> </p><p>He put the boy on the stretcher inside the infirmary and one of the healers indicated him that the boy simply broke an arm in addition to the claw wounds, nothing that a pair of iratze didn’t heal.</p><p> </p><p>Alec nodded and left the room, saying the appropriate words of encouragement to the other four frightened children waiting for him in one of the conference rooms down the hall.</p><p> </p><p>"Everything is fine, your partner will be fine. It was no one's fault." He had said, but of course, it had been someone's fault ...</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>His fault.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>He didn’t think twice before heading to his room; rummaging through the shelves of his closet until he found that little wooden box, closed with a special and ancient rune that he found in an old book inside the forbidden section of the library.</p><p> </p><p>He put it inside his jacket and left the Institute, walking to the Trinity Church cemetery, which was one of the oldest in the city.</p><p> </p><p>He knew this had gotten out of hand; it wasn't something he just did to take the edge off. It was something that had started creating problems for him, interfering with his work and duty as a hunter, clouding his judgment.</p><p> </p><p>The children had told their parents about the "fantastic job" that "Mr. Lightwood" had done, but he knew it was pure bullshit.</p><p> </p><p>They were just ten years old, still so inexperienced. They hadn’t even noticed his sickly complexion.</p><p> </p><p>So he wrote that text message, throwing himself on top of that concrete gravestone, after inhaling that powder on top of the grave of some mundane New Yorker.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>The phone fell onto the grass as he looked at the starry sky.</p><p> </p><p>A portal opened a few meters from him in a circle of sparks shinning into the night… <em>he didn’t even flinch.</em></p><p> </p><p><em>"Alexander ..."</em> The soft voice echoed, fuzzy inside his head.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"I think I liked it too much. It's getting out of control. I can't keep doing this, Magnus."</em>
</p><p> </p><p>He turned his face towards his boyfriend, who was looking at him confused.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Oh wow, it was true then, he had no idea what he was talking about.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>At least his plan to be discreet had worked perfectly.</p><p> </p><p>He pointed to the box, which Magnus took from the neighboring grave.</p><p> </p><p><em>"Oh Alexander ..."</em> Magnus said as he looked at him sympathetically, years of life, limiting him from even getting upset, it would be very hypocritical of him.</p><p> </p><p><em>How long?</em> That question stayed on the tip of his tongue, after all, Alexander answered it without him even asking.</p><p> </p><p>"A little over a year ..." He looked at him, calmly.</p><p> </p><p>"No one knows about this ... No one would have known, and I probably wouldn’t have stopped using it ... But today... Today a child almost died ... <em>And I was too high to be faster, to notice the demon flying towards him ...</em> "</p><p> </p><p>Magnus said nothing when tears ran down Alexander's cheeks, who was still looking at the sky.</p><p> </p><p>"That's why it needs to stop. It's clouding my judgment, preventing me from doing my job as a Shadowhunter ... This isn't how someone who dreams of being consul should act ... <em>Fuck</em> ... This needs to stop... "</p><p> </p><p>He turned his head, looking at him for the first time. Eyes filled with tears, shame, and sorrow.</p><p> </p><p>"And I need your help ... Cocaine doesn't do the same for me than it does for mundanes... It just ... Relax me and if I do the right dosage it makes me sleep like a lodge for a few hours ... Maybe I should thank the Angel for that ... "</p><p> </p><p>Alec gulped, turning his head to stare at the sky again.</p><p> </p><p>"But I did some research ... And the withdrawal ... <em>It's hard as hell</em> ... That's why I need your help ... I'm going to need some days ... We maybe need to make some excuse for why the high warlock of Brooklyn needs me for like ten days or something ... "</p><p> </p><p><em>"We'll just need five ..."</em> Said Magnus for the first time, with his arms crossed across his chest and watching him with a soft expression.</p><p> </p><p>"What?"</p><p> </p><p>"I am not going to lie to you Alexander, it is not going to be pleasant ... But I have something that can help you finish this in five days ..."</p><p> </p><p>"I'm sorry ... <em>I'm really sorry Magnus ..."</em></p><p> </p><p>The warlock approached him and wrapped him in his arms.</p><p> </p><p>"It’s okay Alexander... I just wish I could have noticed before ... We've been dating for a year and I never noticed ..."</p><p> </p><p>"I never wanted anyone to notice ... I was too careful because I didn't want to quit ... Until today."</p><p> </p><p>"And that's why I'm proud of you Alexander ... Come on, let's go ..."</p><p> </p><p>And so, they passed through a direct portal to Magnus' Loft.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Magnus walked from the kitchen with a glass of water in his hands. He let out a sigh when he heard those familiar sounds come from the room where Alexander was staying.</p><p> </p><p>Magnus stopped at the door frame, watching as Alec vomited violently onto the toilet. It was three in the morning and Alec had been vomiting since nine at night.</p><p> </p><p>The shirt clung to him back, as did his hair, damp with the sick sweat that ran down his temples.</p><p> </p><p>He was breathing heavily, one of his hands brushing the hair from his forehead while the other, which was adorned with the IV that Catarina had installed there the day before, clung to the porcelain.</p><p> </p><p>Unfortunately, there was nothing they could do. The potion that Magnus had prepared for him had that effect, cleaning his entire system in such an unpleasant way; and as much as he hated it, Alexander knew and understood ... he preferred to vomit an organ for five days to suffer the effects of the detox for two weeks.</p><p> </p><p>Magnus handed him the glass of water, which he accepted with trembling hands.</p><p> </p><p>"Just three more days Alexander, and you will be free of all this ..."</p><p> </p><p>Alec wanted to answer him, but he could just push him out of his way before more vomit fell on the porcelain.</p><p> </p><p>Magnus gently massaged his back as he spoke soothing words to him.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <em>The third day was the worst of all ...</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Even Magnus decided to call Catarina after Alec vomited violently and unexpectedly on the kitchen floor at four in the morning when he planned to go get some water.</p><p> </p><p>He scared the living hell out of him that night. The glass of water smashing on the floor when he’d attempt to put it on the counter as quickly as possible when he noticed how watery his mouth was becoming.</p><p> </p><p>Magnus was walking rapidly from his bedroom. He winced when he heard his poor boyfriend, vomiting his guts out.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Alec…”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>One of Alec’s hands flew to his mouth before ran over the puddle at his feet and to the kitchen sink just in time. Magnus snapped his fingers, absently vanishing the mess on the floor while he watched his sick boyfriend, dry heaving onto the sink, with his back bent forwards, and both of his arms braced against the sink.</p><p> </p><p>His fingers ran across Alec’s hair, soothingly massaging his scalp.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Could you give me a minute, please?”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Magnus smiled sadly at his boyfriend who was clearly fighting the urge to vomit again in order to talk to him.</p><p> </p><p>“Of course, darling, I’ll be right over there in the apothecary if you need me.”</p><p> </p><p>Alec simply nodded.</p><p> </p><p>Once inside, Magnus closed his eyes for a second. He took out his phone, dialing Catarina’s number when he heard Alexander losing his fight and vomiting violently against the sink again.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p><em>"It doesn't look so bad, Magnus ..."</em> Said Catarina when she arrived; five-thirty A.M marked the great clock at the corner of the room.</p><p> </p><p>And as if Alec wanted to prove a point, he simply had time to pull that pink cube off the tea table and down his chin before that whitish paste reappeared.</p><p> </p><p>"Were you saying?" Magnus's Magic fluttered in his system, trying to calm Alec down as he looked at Catarina.</p><p> </p><p>The dark skin warlock sighed.</p><p> </p><p>"I will sedate him, it’ll put him to sleep, and it’ll help the Anti-Nausea medication take effect faster ..."</p><p> </p><p>Magnus nodded, then flinched when Alec vomited again. <em>Just like Ron Weasley on Harry Potter and The Chamber of Secrets. </em>His mind said.</p><p> </p><p><em>"You're doing great Alec ..."</em> Catarina encouraged him as she gently took his hand on hers and masterfully inserted that needle into the IV over the back of it.</p><p> </p><p>Alec was simply able to moan miserably in response. Covered in sweat, with a trembling hand over his closed eyes and a paper towel against his lips.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"Two more days... Just two days more ..."</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>He dropped himself onto Magnus's soft sofa, eyes closed, as the hand, that until a few hours ago had had an IV-line, tangled in his damp hair.</p><p> </p><p>After four days of cleansing spells, he finally took a proper shower ... <em>And it felt like heaven.</em></p><p> </p><p>"Are you okay?" Magnus asked, leaving the apothecary where he was making who knew what kind of potion for a client.</p><p> </p><p>"Yes. Just a little dizzy but, much ... Much better."</p><p> </p><p>Magnus smiled.</p><p> </p><p>"Glad to hear that. After all, I don't have a chance to see Catarina stress out on a Shadowhunter very often."</p><p> </p><p>Alec smiled.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm glad I was good entertainment."</p><p> </p><p>"Oh, shut up Alexander. I don't want to see you in this situation ever again."</p><p> </p><p>Alec looked at him gently.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm really, really sorry Magnus ... But I would like to thank you, because ... Probably without your help, I would be rubbing cocaine on my gums inside the bathroom of my bedroom at the institute right now ..."</p><p> </p><p>"You have nothing to thank me, Alec. I love you ... <em>and I would do this and more for you."</em></p><p> </p><p>Alec kissed him. Finally, after days of hell, he felt like before ... Like his self before the drugs ... And he planned to stay like this for the rest of his life.</p><p> </p><p>It had been enough of that Alexander <em>"good boy with bad habits"</em> Lightwood.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm back again, with my angsty and sickly sht Jajaja. </p><p>Well, this' been sitting on my Google Keep drafts for like a month, I genuinely forgot about it until like yesterday when I thought that I'd posted all the complete stories from my notes and I was like "no, that can be true, I had more, where are they?", I started looking through Google Keep and here it is one. I'm surprised that this wasn't Jalec but well, God works on mysterious ways so this angsty piece of work turned out to be Malec. </p><p>Oh my, it's embarrassing how much I love sick fics, especially the ones with Alec in them, but there isn't a lot of them here so, I'm working on overloading y'all with them because "hell yes" and especially because I LOVE people worrying over my baby boy.</p><p>So, I hope you enjoy this as much as I did! and like always, remember that this was written at like an ungodly hour of the night and in Spanglish so it may be a few (or a lot idk) of grammar mistakes, so please, bear with me.</p><p> Thank you for reading! and as always, Kudos and comments are very much welcome.</p><p>Twitter @candykyush | Tumblr @jewelrnicorn</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>